Keeping His Vow
by grangergirl24
Summary: Draco must keep his vow when a danger threatens to take Hermione away from him. Sequel to "I'll Always Protect You". Read and Review! Happy Reading!


This is the sequel to "I'll Always Protect You". Please read that one as well and review! A big thank you to Red Rosalie7330for giving me the idea for this sequel! I'll post the other 2 or 3 chapters to this as fast as I can! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing and all credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Joys of Being Married

The sun peeked through the cracks in the curtains as it established its presence in the sky. Slowly sitting up, Hermione squinted, attempting to adjust her eyes to the morning sun. Opening them completely, she was blinded by the bright light now showing through the curtains more prominently. Groaning loudly, the young witch turned over, burying her face in the pillow next to her own. Breathing in the familiar scent, Hermione smiled softly and buried her face deeper into the pillow of her companion. She would never be able to fully explain what the scent was, it just smelled like…Draco. She couldn't help but keep reliving in her mind what had taken place just yesterday. She, Hermione Granger, married the man she had fallen madly in love with. Draco Malfoy. Her childish squeal was muffled by the pillow as she thought of the beautiful ceremony they had had.

It really was an amazing wedding.

They had decided to invite only their close friends and family, not wanting to attract any more attention than The Daily Prophet was already giving them. Hermione had fought and won the battle of where the wedding would be. Draco had fought valiantly, though secretly he could care less. He just wanted to marry her already. With little persuasion from Hermione, Headmistress McGonagall readily agreed to turn the Great Hall into a wedding scene and agreed to marry them herself. It had been a lovely ceremony, just the way they both wanted it. Hermione wore a simple, yet stunning gown. It was strapless and flowed freely, just touching the floor. Ginny had managed to tame it enough to get it into a supple bun, allowing a few stray pieces to hang, framing her face perfectly. Her face was touched up lightly with a few makeup items, but she still held her natural glow. Hermione remembered almost passing out as her father walked her down the aisle toward Draco. She had been so nervous but as soon as he flashed his gorgeous smile full of pure joy and love, all of her worries floated away.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by bed dipping and a body sitting down, leaning back against the headboard. Turning her head, she was greeted with a sight that she couldn't wait to wake up to every day. She admired his toned chest and muscular arms as her eyes made their way up to his lips, lips that had been all over her last night. Hermione blushed, smiled shyly as she remembered last night's…events. Both had wanted to consummate their marriage, and they certainly did. More than once. She focused back on Draco and moved her eyes up to meet his. His charcoal gray eyes were soft and loving as he stared back at her and smiled softly. They offset her chocolate brown ones, but when they looked at each other, the colors seemed to melt into a perfect balance.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Draco teased, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Hmm...I'll get back to you on that," Hermione replied, holding back the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

"Feisty, just the way I like you," he said before breaking into a grin.

Draco leaned forward and grabbed her waist and hauled her into his lap, making sure to bring the sheet that was coving her naked body with her.

He began to tickle her sides, making her squeal loudly and attempt to get away. Hermione managed to escape his hold and ran towards to door hauling the silky white sheet with her. As her hand gripped the handle, she smiled triumphantly before Draco's hands found her waist. He spun her around and gently pushed her against the door, smiling down at her successfully.

"Going somewhere, beautiful?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on it gently.

Hermione shivered as his warm breath met her ear and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He never failed to make her heart beat faster and turn her knees to jelly.

"Not anymore," she said breathlessly, before locking his lips with hers.

Draco smiled against her lips before kissing her back passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance before his mouth reached out and grabbed Hermione's bottom lip, sucking on it softly. She moaned quietly before twisting them around, walking backwards toward the bed, pulling him with her. They fell onto the bed and Draco propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at the beautiful (and completely naked) witch under him.

He reached out and began to play with a piece of her frazzled (yet unbelievably sexy) hair, eliciting a small laugh out of her. Hermione began to trace random patterns on his bare chest while he mindlessly toyed with her hair.

"So how is it? Draco inquired playfully. "Being married to the undeniably handsome Slytherin Prince?"

Hermione grinned, leaning up to brush her lips against his before whispering,

"Pretty amazing actually." She replied making him smile broadly and pull her into his strong arms.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you Draco Malfoy, even if you are a cocky git sometimes."

Draco chuckled softly before capturing her lips again and repeating last night's amazing experience. Oh the joys of being married.


End file.
